Code Lyoko E 104: Lyoko Loses One
by James the Lesser
Summary: Aelita attacks but doesn't activate a Tower! She is able to hurt someone but if she isn't using enough power to need a Tower what will the gang do?  Read to find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 104: Lyoko Loses One**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-103 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

**A/N I CALLED IT!!!! Did anyone else see the new episode of Lyoko? I FREAKING CALLED IT! William is the first new member! Sure I killed him and had Yumi send him against the gangs wishes but I Still Freaking Called It!**

Jeremie and Sanne are working on improving his X program to pull people from Lyoko. With it they might get Aelita and Sanne to Earth so they can finally defeat Xana and turn off the Super Computer. "Sanne if we can just get her in the Tower we would have all the time we needed to get you out."

"I know Jeremie but if you remove me it might weaken the computer which would weaken Aelita and Xana." Sanne had been trying to explain to Jeremie how it worked with her and the computer.

"But you would be a target and at least you're safe in a Tower."

"For now, she could try to destroy the Tower. Why you should get me to Earth first to weaken her." She had told Jeremie her painful history on Lyoko. Franz, after melding her brain with his computer to make it super, picked her apart to get every bit of energy until she was no more. He did returns which slowly brought her back until she was stable enough to become aware. When Franz created Xana she went to destroy it to hurt Franz but they were fused and corrupted each other. Finally after a few more returns Sanne could act in the outside world and contacted the MIB to lure Franz and Aelita to Lyoko.

"Even if we got you here where would you go? You were declared dead over a decade ago." Jeremie wanted to get Aelita back first no matter what. She was important to him, he loved her, he had to save her.

"I know, we'll get around that somehow." Sanne detects something and leaves the Tower.

"Sanne what the heck are you doing?" Jeremie sees Sanne leaving the Tower on the map.

"She's attacking." Sanne can sense it. After all her years of being tied to both Lyoko and Xana she had become one with Lyoko.

"There's no activated Tower." The Super Scan was running and it found nothing.

"She is attacking. She must be doing something that doesn't require a Tower." Sanne couldn't believe that Aelita had become so strong that she could act outside of the computer without activating a Tower.

"Well we can't do anything but I'll call the others." Jeremie brings up the phone program. "Ulrich, is Yumi there?"

"Yeah, we're at the pool, you should have come." The group, as many of the students, had gone to the pool the last few days of school. They would get their exam scores later that day to find who had passed and who would be left behind.

"Sanne says Aelita is attacking."

"Where's the Tower?"

"Aelita didn't activate one, she is doing something that doesn't take that much power." Or her power had increased so much that she could do something major without activating a Tower.

"What can we do then?"

"Be careful, we don't know what the attack is." Jeremie turns the cameras on and looks to see if anyone is coming to the Factory.

"Well, call Jim, maybe he is the target." Ulrich motions to Yumi to come over. "Well until she activates a Tower me and the others are going to enjoy ourselves. You can to Jeremie, it won't be the end of the world…"

"Yes it would!" Jeremie was not going to do anything until he gets Aelita back. "Did you talk to your parents?"

"Yes and they said you can, rent free."

"Alright, I can't go home for vacation this time, especially since Yumi has to go to Japan with her family this year."

"Yeah, I don't think the plane being hijacked would stop Mr. Ishiyama from getting home this year." Ulrich and Jeremie hang up. "So Yumi what now?" They had been swimming with the others, raced, competed to make the biggest splash off the diving board, and now were resting on plastic chairs.

"Well, I only have three days until I leave for Japan, we could…" Yumi leans over and whispers into Ulrich's ear.

"I, uh, um," Ulrich blushes.

"Is that a yes?" Yumi kisses him and laughs playfully.

"Maybe," Ulrich looks around and sees Sissi sitting in another chair, alone. "Hey, Sissi is alone, maybe we could go talk to her."

"Why do you change the subject?" Yumi stops Ulrich from getting up. "Why do you always act like this when I bring it up?"

"Yumi it's a big thing and I…" Ulrich can't talk, his mouth becomes dry. "Later, not here at the pool." Ulrich gets up and goes back into the pool to cool off.

"Fine." Yumi goes over and talks to Sissi.

"What's this?" A girl in the female locker room is taking a shower after being in the pool when the water becomes black. "Aaaaa!" The water starts to burn her skin like an acid. "Help!" Yumi and Sissi as do other girls at the pool hear the scream and run to the girl's locker room.

"Be careful." Yumi and Sissi hold other students back as they can tell what the black mist coming off the water was. "What is she doing?" The girl had been left with severe wounds on the floor of the showers.

"We need to go to Lyoko." Sissi and Yumi go to the lockers to get their clothes and change as Emily calls for an ambulance. "Get Ulrich and the others." Sissi leaves the locker room as Yumi goes back for Ulrich and the others.

"Hello? Sissi I'm busy." Jeremie had seen the number with an SOS Xana but didn't care. Aelita hadn't activated a Tower so the attack couldn't be that bad.'

"She, Aelita, she might have killed someone!" The girl affected by the attack didn't look in good shape. "Why didn't you tell us there was an activated Tower?"

"There isn't one." How could Aelita have killed someone? Unless she tripped someone who was walking down the stairs it shouldn't be possible.

"But, she, I know what I saw!" She saw it, Yumi saw it, it had to be Aelita. "We're going to the Factory, I don't care what you say she is attacking." Sissi hangs up and waits for the others to catch up to her. "Jeremie says there is no activated Tower."

"But, I saw her, S.S. saw her to, it had to be an attack!" Yumi couldn't believe it was a freak accident.

"Maybe it was an attack that was so low in power it didn't need a Tower." Ulrich had talked to Jeremie and knew a little more about what was going on. "If that's the case we can't do anything except tell Aelita to stop it and we all know she won't listen."

"But, if that was weak, no…" Yumi and Sissi had seen the girl she looked like a melted candle, if that was weak they were in deep trouble.

"We better get to the Factory before Aelita hurts anyone else." The group run to the Factory as Aelita continues her attack.

"Filth, always leave me to clean up." Mrs. Hertz is cleaning test tubes when something comes out of the faucet. "Aaaa!" Her hands are burnt by a weird liquid coming out of the faucet. "No, I was careful, wait, that's not coming from the tubes." Mrs. Hertz first thought she was burnt by a chemical on a test tube but sees the liquid is still coming out of the faucet. "How could an acid make it into the water system in such mass? It should be diluted." Mrs. Hertz leaves her room going to the nurses office to get her hands looked at by the nurse.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Jim was trying to get water to make a pot of coffee when the water stopped coming out. "Stupid thing, probably something got loose in the wall. If I still had my tools I could fix it."

"Your tools?" The art teacher is in the teachers lounge with Jim.

"I used to be a plumber."

"Really?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jim continues messing with the faucet when a black liquid comes out and burns his hands. "Oh hell, what's wrong with this thing!" Jim waves his hands trying to get the burning to stop.

"What's going on now?" The art teacher sees a black liquid come out of the sink and 'leap' at Jim.

"Aaaaa!" Jim is burnt in the face and arms as he tries to fight off the weird liquid. "Code 99!" Jim slips back to the time he worked in a chemicals plant and calls out the code for spilt chemicals.

"Jim!" The art teacher looks around for something to get the chemical off when the chemical falls to the floor and flows away. "This is bad, very bad." The art teacher gets his phone out and calls for an ambulance trying not to let the smell of melted flesh get to him.

"Jeremie I can't get a hold of Jim." Odd had called Jim when they got to the Factory after remembering the last member of Lyoko.

"Well with no Tower there is nothing he can do. Nothing I can do or you can do." Jeremie brings up the Super Scan. "See? No activated Tower. Unless you think you can make Aelita stop with words we can't do anything."

"We have to do something! A return to the past, something, she might die!" Sissi and the other girls couldn't tell who it was that was attacked.

"She'll be ok I'm sure the hospital will heal her." Jeremie did not want to do a return to the past. If Aelita was so powerful she could do this without a Tower they didn't need to make her more powerful. "Although, if we knew how she attacked I might be able to stop it." Jeremie and the others didn't know what exactly it was that Aelita did. Suddenly Jeremie's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Jeremie is there an attack?" Jim had waited for the art teacher to leave before he called Jeremie.

"Yes but no tower, I don't know what the attack is…"

"Acid!" Jim's face was scarred as was his arms and part of his chest where the acid had burnt through his shirt. "She put acid through the pipes, it hurts…"

"She got you already? Get here and you will be healed."

"I don't know if I can make it." Jim winces as the pain gets to him. "Just stop her from hurting someone else, I just heard over the PA system that another teacher was hurt. We are to avoid all faucets and sources of water until they find the problem."

"Ok Jim, we'll do something." Jeremie and Jim hang up. "Maybe if we distract Aelita we can stop the attacks."

"What happened?"

"Jim was attacked, so was another teacher, probably the Italian teacher." Jeremie didn't know why Aelita hated the Italian teacher but she had targeted him before. "Go to Lyoko and talk to her, distract her, fight her, anything to stop her."

"Ok Jeremie." The group gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. "Ready to go." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd get on the elevator.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko and are soon joined by Sissi and S.S. "Here's your vehicles, go to the edge of the Sector and wait for the Transporter."

"Come on, who wants to race?" Odd and S.S. get on the Overboard as Ulrich and Yumi get on the Overbike and Sissi gets on the Overwing.

"I'll race!" Sissi takes off on the Overwing.

"Cheater!" Odd takes off with S.S. on the Overboard leaving Ulrich and Yumi behind.

"Whoa, been awhile." Yumi gets her fans out. "I still know how to use these though." Yumi puts them back and wraps her arms around Ulrich's waist. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Give them a lead so we don't beat them too badly." Ulrich revs the engine and takes off.

"Not now, why would she wait until now?" The Super Scan beeps and Jeremie finds the Tower. "Guys change of plan, she just activated a Tower."

"So we distracted her enough that she needed to activate a Tower." Odd looks at S.S. "Not exactly what we wanted but we can deactivate a Tower." S.S. nods.

"Definitely not what we wanted." Jeremie had turned the TV program on and finds the news channel.

"This acid rain is over a thousand times stronger then normal acid rain. Many environmentalists are tying this to the chemical truck spill earlier today where all of the acid disappeared." The reporter is inside a building as the camera shows acid rain melting a plastic garbage bin and ruins the paint job on a car. "Please stay inside, if you have any pets get them inside!"

"That's it!" Jeremie, with this new information, figures out how Aelita did her earlier attacks. "She just moved the acid around through the water system, that wouldn't take a lot of power, brilliant."

"Yeah, brilliant, she just nearly killed someone!" Yumi looks around and doesn't see a Tower. "Jeremie, are you taking me back so you can send me back as Aelita?"

"Not now, I have to wait for the cool off period before I can send you back so might as well keep you there for now." The cool off had kept the group from going straight back to Lyoko when it was needed. If there wasn't a cool off things would be so much easier for the group.

"Where's the Tower at?" They were in the Desert Sector and didn't see one.

"It's in the Ice Sector, go to the Way Tower north of you." The group stop going towards the edge of the Sector and head for the Way Tower.

"So who wins the race?" Sissi had been in the lead when they changed course.

"No one." Ulrich sees the Way Tower. "Jeremie, what platform do we get off at?" They hadn't used a Way Tower without Aelita leading them before and had no idea where to go.

"Get off at the first one and if that isn't the right one go to the next one." Jeremie hadn't thought of that little problem either until Ulrich brought it up.

"Well here goes nothing." The group enters the Way Tower and get out at the next platform. "Forest, next." They go back into the Way Tower and go until the next platform. "Here we are." They exit the Way Tower in the Desert Sector. "Ok now where Jeremie?"

"South, be careful, I don't know what Aelita is up to." Aelita would do more then the acid rain Jeremie knew it. She wasn't like Sanne, she always had another motive. Yes her attack was different but there had to be more to it.

"She's attacking people with acid how hard is it to understand?" Yumi was too worried about all the people on Earth to think about Aelita's other motives.

"Uh, not anymore." The Tower had deactivated and on the news it showed the acid rain had stopped. "I guess she ran out of acid or something but what is she doing now?" Would Aelita stop her attack or would she do something else?

"I know…" Ulrich and the others see Aelita coming down from the sky.

"Hello friends." Aelita smiles at them. "So glad to see you again."

"Shut it Xana." Ulrich gets his sword out. "Why did you attack that girl?"

"I was going for the pool but I saw an opportunity to hurt someone who was innocent. It wouldn't have happened if you just joined me." Aelita spreads her arms. "I can give you power, wealth, fame, anything you wanted."

"We have what we want except for you. Once we free you from Xana we will have everything."

"Is that what you all think?" Aelita chuckles. "I watch you, I've read your diaries…"

"What!" Sissi yells at Aelita. "But my lock, it wasn't broken…"

"A lock is nothing to me. But yes I read your diary, and Ulrich's, Jeremie's, and Yumi's."

"What about Odd's or S.S.'s?"

"They don't keep any, I looked, believe me I looked." Aelita smiles at the group. "But I know what you want." She turns to Odd. "You want to be a Director, I can make you one, I can make people be in your film, anyone you want! Bruce Willis, Matt Damon, Halle Berry, anyone."

"I'll do that on my own thank you very much."

"What about you?" Aelita turns to Ulrich. "You _love_ Yumi, you want to be with her, and you can be! Join me and no one will interfere with you. I can even help you make your self defense video. I can make a million copies as easily as snapping my fingers."

"Nothing will get between me and Yumi, never!"

"Oh really Ulrich?" Aelita turns to Yumi. "You want William, I can bring him back, it might take a few minutes and an activated Tower but I can! I can even bring him back to Earth." Aelita laughs when Ulrich turns to Yumi with an angry look on his face. "Oh yes she writes how she loves William, as much as she loves you."

"It's, I don't mean like that. I want him back on Earth not like that."

"And S.S., I can't forget the Yank." Aelita points at her. "You have so many bad memories with your parents fighting about you. I can delete those memories. Imagine all the times they fought about your problems, the cost of the drugs and the psychiatrists, gone in an instant."

"I, I, they wanted to help me." S.S. clenches her hand into a fist. How had Aelita known about this? "How do you even know about that? I don't keep a diary."

"Your dreams tell me everything. You're so weak at night, it takes all my strength not to smother you in your sleep." Aelita laughs. "And the best part is it was our fault! We did the returns to the past that made you think you were crazy!" Aelita laughs again.

"I hate you!" S.S. gets her pole out.

"I don't think so S.S. you'd never touch me." Aelita looks at Sissi. "The cry baby of the group." Aelita changes into Sissi. "_No body loves me._" She changes back. "So pathetic, at least you know they aren't your friends. If my Mother hadn't sent you here they never would have let you into the group." Aelita looks up. "Jeremie, can you hear me darling?"

"Shut up Xana I know this isn't Aelita talking. We will find a way to separate you two without getting you into a Tower."

"Oh of course you will, probably about as long as it took you to get me to Earth! But until then wouldn't you like someone to love? I know that's what you want but you can't have me! I'm too good for you. How about Milly? Oh no wait I killed her already." Aelita laughs. "You are pathetic Jeremie, crying over that baby. But she wasn't as much of a baby as Sissi."

"Shut up Xana, she, she was a friend."

"You liked her Jeremie, you wanted to be more then friends until you met me. But look what happened to her, the same thing that happened to Yumi's friend. And Sissi, you wanted to have Ulrich and you lost him. You wanted real friends but all you had were Nicholas and Herve who only liked you because you were pretty. You wanted your mother to love you but she hated you. You ruined her career as a model, you ruined her chances at success and fame! But you can have those, I can give you those, you look good enough to be the next top model. Unlike someone we all know and hate." Aelita points at Yumi. "She couldn't even keep her friend alive."

"Aelita don't make us hurt you." Yumi gets her fans out.

"You couldn't even if you tried, I know, you have tried before." Aelita looks around. "I guess Jim couldn't make it, to bad. I hurt his sweetheart earlier but I don't think he knows yet."

"Aelita a return will fix that." Jeremie starts typing trying to see if his new program would work on where Aelita was when something catches his attention. "What the?" He sees a black liquid coming down from the ladder shaft. "Guys, I, I got to get somewhere safe." Aelita hadn't stopped her attack she had just stopped using so much power that she needed a Tower. He runs to the elevator and decides to take it down. He knew of two places that were safe they both required him to go down.

"Jeremie has run off, oh well, I still have you." Aelita smiles at the group. "My knights, Knight of Lyoko, or maybe Lyoko Knights, what do you like better?"

"This!" S.S. jumps off the Overboard. "Extend!" She goes to do her favorite move when she is frozen in mid air.

"Not so fast S.S." Aelita has S.S. trapped with her powers.

"I like fast, Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs then jumps going after Aelita who sticks her other hand out freezing Ulrich.

"Two hands, two captives, but there are more of us!" Yumi throws her fans at Aelita who sends up a force field to knock them away.

"I will…" Lyoko glitches up, part of the Sector disappears then comes back as Aelita loses control of Ulrich and S.S. "No, that fool!"

Back on Earth Jeremie has climbed onto the Super Computer itself. The acid splashes around him but can't get up without damaging the computer. "Knew this would work." Jeremie sits down wondering what to do.

"You haven't won yet, I can still hurt you." Aelita turns to the group. "Or you can join me."

"You, you can give us anything we want?" S.S. walks towards Aelita.

"Yes, anything, just join me."

"Well, what if I want Xana destroyed?" S.S. waves at Aelita. "Bye bye."

"What?" Suddenly Aelita is hit with exploding arrows. "Not done yet!" She freezes the next few arrows in mid air and then they drop to the ground.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich gets close enough to Aelita to hit her with his sword. After he strikes her though his sword devirtualizes.

"I am a lot harder to kill then that!" Aelita sets up a barrier around her. "One last chance, join me, get what you want, or die." Aelita charges both of her hands, one with a white orb and one with a black orb.

"Wait, with, with joining you, I…" Sissi can't speak, she didn't know if she could say what she wanted to without crying.

"Yes Sissi, I can make them love you. They don't like you, you know that, why do you think Odd fought so hard to keep you out of the group? If you hadn't been sent here by my Mother you know they never would have let you into the group. No one likes you, not even your own Mother, why do you think she ran away to America? And your father, he is disgraced by you. Here he is the principal of the school and you are trying your best not to flunk and still can't pass! I could make school obsolete, I could make your Mother come back, I can give you anything you want."

"Like she would fall for such a trick. Of course her Mother loves her, even your Mother loves you even when she had Xana inside of her."

"No, no she didn't." Sissi had overheard her parents, before they divorced, her Mother hated her, Sissi could never do anything right. It was her fault her parents got divorced she knew it. "Aelita, I…" Sissi drops to one knee. "I want to become a Knight."

"No! You traitor!" Odd points his arm at Sissi but before he can hit her Aelita gets her with the white orb.

"Yes, incredible, thank you Queen Aelita." Sissi turns to the others. "Well, what are you waiting for? Don't you want everything you've ever dreamed of?"

"No way in hell will we join Xana!" Odd points his arms at Sissi. "Speed Arrow!" He fires arrows from both arms as fast as he can but the new Sissi blocks them easily with her axe.

"To bad, Queen Aelita can I destroy them now?" Aelita nods. "Ok, bye Odd." Sissi rushes Odd faster then Ulrich can with a Super Sprint and slashes him with her axe sending him back to Lyoko.

"Ow, man, what's wrong with me?" Odd lifts his shirt to find a large scar where Sissi had sliced him. "Jeremie, bring the others back…" Jeremie doesn't hear Odd because he is still stuck in the Super Computer room on top of it surrounded by acid.

"What about you S.S.? You sound really screwed up, don't you want a cure?"

"Cure this!" S.S. attacks Sissi with her power pole but Sissi blocks it and knocks it aside getting at S.S. She wraps her arms around S.S.'s neck and starts to swing her around.

"Pull!" She throws S.S. up in the air then sticks her hand out blasting S.S. with an energy bolt sending her back to Earth.

"Why, why did she turn on us?" S.S. falls out of the Scanner and rubs her back feeling scar tissue where she had been hit with the energy bolt.

"Come on guys don't you want love, happiness, fame, fortune?" Sissi looks at the others deciding which one to go after next. "I wonder, triplicate!" Sissi splits apart. "Wonderful!" All three Sissi's attack the rest defeating them easily.

"No, Yumi, are you ok?" Ulrich ignores the pain he feels and goes over to Yumi who has a ring around her neck of scar tissue where Sissi had cut her.

"I'm sorry," Yumi tries not to cry. She feels she has betrayed Ulrich with what she wrote in her diary. She didn't mean love like she loved Ulrich but how to explain that to him?

"It's ok Yumi I know he was your friend." Ulrich holds Yumi wondering just what she wrote about William.

"Guys Jeremie's still trapped." Odd was coming back up on the ladder from the Super Computer room.

"Oh, well, after the acid rain and her attacks I think we need to do a return to the past." Yumi looks at Ulrich. "You know how, go do it." Ulrich gets up and uses the ladder to get to the Super Computer.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes out and reverses everything.

The group is meeting in the sewers to tell Jim what had happened and to discuss what to do now. "I can't believe her, she was one of us, now she isn't." Jim hadn't known until Jeremie told him.

"I told you! I never wanted her in the group!" Odd was angry, no, he was pissed. "I voted against her being in the group but no you just had to let her in the group! I knew she was a bitch but no you all went against me!"

"Odd you were right, kind of." S.S. tries to calm down Odd but he continues.

"No, I am right! She turned on us in a second of being offered power from Aelita!"

"But she baited her, she knew exactly what to dangle in front of Sissi to get her…"

"Stop defending her Sandra! Sissi is dead to me, dead to you, dead to us all! In fact, if Jeremie doesn't delete that bitch I'll learn how to do it!"

"Delete me will you?" The gang stops everything, including breathing, when someone floats down through the sewer entrance.

"Sissi, how, aren't you…" Ulrich is blasted by Sissi knocking him into the water.

"Queen Aelita knows if the principal lost his daughter he would close the school but if she convinces him to keep it open then her targets will stay." Sissi smiles at the group. "That's right, you aren't rid of me, I'm still the same old Sissi." She cups her hands together and forms an energy ball. "Just better." She throws the ball at Odd hitting him in the chest. "Let that be a lesson, I am Sissi, Knight of Lyoko, not _bitch_." Sissi floats up and moves through the sewer roof.

"Odd are you ok?" S.S. helps him up. His shirt is burnt and so is his chest. "Jeremie can we take him to the Scanners?"

"And me," Ulrich is helped out of the sewer water by Yumi and everyone sees the burnt flesh on his chest where Sissi hit him.

"Ok," Jeremie gets his scooter. "But we have to be careful, when we get back destroy your diaries."

"It doesn't matter, when we sleep, she gets us then." S.S. knew she wouldn't be able to sleep that night and maybe never, to know Aelita violated her mind scared her.

"Yes but she can't do it every night, I don't think." Jeremie had no idea what Aelita could do now.

"Yumi, wait." Ulrich grabs Yumi by her wrist. "I want to read your diary."

"Ulrich it isn't important, I mean," Yumi bites her nail. "It isn't like Aelita said."

"Then it won't be a problem if I read it. You can read my diary, like a trade." Ulrich needed to know what Yumi wrote about William. He had competed with him, then lost, only to use a return to the past to win her back. Did she have feelings for him, even after he died?

"I, we should destroy our diaries like Jeremie said." Yumi couldn't let Ulrich read it, it would only make them fight.

"No, I will read it, and you will read mine. We have no secrets right?"

"If you promise not to get mad or fight with me." Yumi, Ulrich, and the others go to the Factory so they can use the Scanners to heal Odd and Ulrich.

That night S.S. doesn't sleep, she can't, she tosses over and over scared out of her mind over what Aelita had done to her mind.

Ulrich and Yumi get in an argument over what she wrote about William.

Odd can't sleep because his anger refuses to let him sleep. He never wanted Sissi in the group, voted against it, and now she was an enemy.

Jeremie falls asleep at his computer after Sanne logs out for the night.

Jim sleeps wondering what would happen to the group. He was the newest but the oldest and had worked on many teams in his life. He knew once one member revolted the group would fall apart, like his time on the football team, or in the advertisement team for Le Pierre, or… Things he didn't want to talk about.


End file.
